


Nothing

by partsofthewholepicture



Series: Things [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Drinking to Cope, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partsofthewholepicture/pseuds/partsofthewholepicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek leaves. Just doesn't say goodbye. So on the day of the anniversary of his mother's death, Stiles goes out drinking to cope with his feelings of abandonment. And then Derek shows up and makes everything a lot more complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bastille’s Oblivion: [When oblivion is calling out your name,  
> You always take it further than I ever can.  
> When you play it hard, and I try to follow you there.  
> It’s not about control but I turn back when I see where you go.]
> 
> Consider it a strange sequel to Something.

He knows it was most likely a poor choice to come to the bar on this particular day, but he had no other pressing plans to impede his journey. The only clear thought filtering through his mind right now is he will have to remember to call Scott when he is too drunk to even see straight. Because his best friend is going to be the one who will drive him home. By the time Stiles needs to contact Scott, he is planning to be unable to recall his own name. He will also reside in a blissful state where Derek didn’t leave him without saying goodbye. As he pushes the door to the bar open with his palms, he is hit with the soft humming of the music and a greeting from the bartender.

"I didn’t think you would be coming around here again," the young blonde tells him, tossing her hair over her shoulders and biting her lip nervously. She doesn’t know the reason why he is here; she only notices how melancholy he appears.

Stiles Stilinski appears to have not slept in days. There are dark circles beneath his eyes, his hair has the look of fingers run through it too many times, and his clothes are more than a little rumpled. She doesn’t inquire about how he is doing, just walks over to grab a clean glass and pour him a Jack and Coke. 3 parts Jack, a splash of Coke. Placing the glass down in front of him, she gives him a small smile and returns to attend to other patrons to allow Stiles quiet ponderance. He doesn’t say anything, just nods and slides his hand around the glass before taking a long drink. He winces at the first burn, but is placated to know he can still experience a feeling besides numbness.

She doesn’t say anything to him the entire evening, just hovers around the bar and refills his drink when it empties. There is not much she can do in order to ease his pain. The only balm he is seeking is to get so lost in the depths of alcohol he is no longer cognizant of his being. All he can think about is how empty his entire life feels now and he longer wishes to feel. 

The crowd clears out after midnight, leaving Stiles to be the only person besides the bartender. She wants to ask if he wants her to change the channel or possibly play another song, but she doesn’t dare. Looking at him as someone she has only seen from afar, she can only imagine how he must appear to those closest time. He seems to be a shell of the person he once was, no longer smiling or making witty remarks. Instead, he just stares at nothing and continues to lift the glass to his lips as though he is on auto pilot. Part of her wants to ask if he needs anything else, but she pauses when another man walks through the door.

He is tall, broad shouldered, and has dark hair. His blue eyes scan the room as a predator assessing its prey and general surroundings. She licks her lips instinctively, ready to saunter over with her best come hither smile and find out his drink order and relationship status. She can’t help but notice the way his black henley accentuates his muscles and his jeans fit in all the right places. He doesn’t even look in her direction. His eyes lock on Stiles as he strides over to the lonely figure at the bar, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

"I could either rip your throat out with my teeth now for your childish antics or for once you could actually be mature and leave with me," Derek hisses through gritted teeth, trying to maintain his composure since they are not alone. "Let’s go now, Stiles."

Silence hangs in the air before Stiles turns to Derek and shoves his hand away. He doesn’t speak, just pushes him away and leaves the bar without paying. Derek swears beneath his breath, digging into his wallet and tossing some bills on the bar before going after Stiles.

|*|*|*|*|

"You just fucking left me like it was nothing."

Derek crosses his arms over his chest, wishing he could just reach out and take away all of the torment he sees etching lines into Stiles’ features. He had gotten the call from Scott earlier in the day about what Stiles was planning to do, and he knew he could no longer stay away like he had planned. However, having this private conversation in the parking lot of a bar wasn’t how he wanted to handle the situation. “I didn’t mean to,” Derek replies, shooting him a frustrated glare.

"You don’t get to play the fucking martyr, Derek. That isn’t going to work anymore," Stiles screams, pointing a finger accusingly at Derek as he tries not to stumble over his own feet. "You just left one day without even saying goodbye and you acted like it was no big deal. You led me on like it was a game and…it fucking hurt."

"I am not trying to play anything, Stiles…" he trails off, hearing the pain in his counterpart’s voice causes his gut to wrench with guilt. He himself has had experience with being lead on by someone he thought loved him and was just using him. He is sure Stiles views him in the same light, and it would be fair to say his assumption isn’t completely skewed.

"You sure had me fucking fooled, Derek." He laughs bitterly, almost sounding on the edge of tears at the same time.

Derek is not sure how to respond. “I don’t know what kind of answer you want me to provide you with, Stiles. I never promised you anything. I thought you were fine with how things were. I didn’t think all of the sudden you needed some giant declaration telling you about how I felt. I have told you repeatedly that emotions aren’t exactly my strong suit and I was starting to feel like I was suffocating, alright?”

The words hang in the air between them. Derek seems surprised they came from his mouth while Stiles looks as though his heart was taken from his chest and smashed onto the ground. In a way, it was to hear Derek say those words. He is ready to clarify when Stiles interrupts him, “I don’t need an answer anymore because you have said everything which needs to be said. I totally get it. I was suffocating you, and you needed to breathe. I am sorry that the fact that I actually cared about you was such a hindrance that you needed to leave town. Funny how I don’t remember you minding us being together when I blew you in the library or when we fucked whenever you wanted. The physicality was just fine for you. It was the emotional that you couldn’t handle.”

"Stiles, it’s not like that," he protests, growing hurt by the words being tossed back at him.

"You don’t have any right to be here right now and expect anything from me. I waited for you to come back for the past two months and all of the sudden you show up like you care. I don’t even want you to be here right now because all you are doing is making me feel worse. You just fucking disappeared into oblivion and now you are trying to be the hero. I don’t need you anymore."

"I am trying here," Derek sighs. "But you aren’t giving me much to work with."

Stiles rolls his eyes.

"You have every right to be mad at me."

Stiles laughs bitterly, trying to suppress his urge to punch Derek in the jaw.

"I am trying to making things right here again."

Stiles shakes his head, fumbling backwards from the alcohol starting to take its toll on him.

"Fuck you." Stiles looks him in the eyes. "I don’t need you anymore."

Derek steps closer to Stiles, catching him before he tumbles to the ground on his face. “You don’t have to need me. You don’t even have to like me. I don’t even get why you care that I left…”

"You don’t get why I care that you left…"Stiles echoes, smirking as though he has just heard the funniest joke in a long time. He points a finger at Derek, choosing to ignore the way Derek’s hand is still wrapped around his arm even though he is now upright. He continues, "I am not sure if we are even attuned to the same conversation anymore because either you are either really blind or just incredibly stupid. Because if you didn’t know I love you and that’s why I cared, I am going to say you are incredibly stupid."

Derek looks right at Stiles, finally realizing why he had come back as soon as Scott had called him. He takes a breath before he responds, “I am incredibly stupid…but I know that I love you too.”

"It’s too late for that now," Stiles informs him, snatching back his arm as he leaves Derek standing there speechless in the dark parking lot.


End file.
